Steady, Love
by MelissaAnn
Summary: All human. OOC. Different pairings. Charley Wallis and her brothers move to Forks, Washington after a fateful night back home. What happiness could come when they meet the enchanting kids at school?
1. If I Don't Say This Now

I screamed as I was chased down the hallway. "Get away from me, Miles! I swear to God! You touch me, you're dead!"

I heard his maniacal laughter following close behind me. "Lee, just come on! You've known about this too long to be a brat about it!" He said back, but I could hear he was getting out of breath.

"Never!!!" I made a dash for the front door and threw it open only to be blocked by my eldest brother, Shane. I groaned in defeat as he grabbed me waist and flipped me over his back.

"You're coming, Charley. I don't care what you say!" he laughed, tickling my sides as I jerked around in a feeble attempt to get down.

I tried a new method. "Shaaaaannne." I whined. "I don't want to move! I want to stay here."

I was the only one of us kids who wanted to stay here. For my brothers, this place was too painful. Every place around town held wonderful memories of our family. I didn't want to go anywhere. I didn't want to forget. They did. Which I guess I could understand. For now we only lived in an apartment together near our old home, and I guessed wherever we were moving we would have an apartment, too.

"Charley. Beautiful, fabulous, wonderful Charley. You know why we can't stay." Miles said from behind me and I frowned.

I was trying not to laugh, and also not to cry. "Okay. Fine. Put me down, Shane. I'll come quietly." I said quietly. When he put me down I looked at him skeptically. "How did you know to be at the front door?"

Shane laughed and nodded at Miles. "He told me to be."

I turned and looked at Miles. "Damn twin intuition. I hate you, Miles. You set me up. You used your twin-powers to cheat!"

Miles came up to me and smacked me punched my arm lightly... Boys. "I love you too, Lee," he told me with a sad smile,  
"but that isn't coming quietly. Come on. We have to go."

I walked outside and sighed, staring at the moving van Shane would be driving, then looking at the Lexus Miles and I would ride in. Moving. Really? Ugh. I so didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be forced to move out of my home. I didn't want to leave. Shane hopped in the van and pulled out of the driveway and Miles and I followed close behind, with Miles driving first.

"Why didn't we just pay someone to move our things for us?" I asked Miles, shooting him a sideways glance then looking back to the mountains outside. 'Say goodbye,' I thought to myself sadly. If my brothers wanted me to go, I would go with them. I would follow them wherever their hearts desired. I loved my brothers more than anything ever. And I needed them. Always.

"I love you, too, Lee. But, I don't know. I think Shane secretly wanted to drive the big truck. I'm sure it reminds him of himself." He explained, and I laughed. That's true. Shane was scary-big. He was like a body builder. He was bulky... but it was all just muscle. He was frightening to look at, and him behind the wheel of a moving van was a scary thought. He was cute though, I s'pose. From a sister's point-of-view anyway. He had short and wavy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was my big teddy bear.

Then there was Miles. He had dark brown hair, like me but his was straight while mine was wavy. His was short, but not too short. He had a defined jaw and pretty hazel eyes. He was tan just like Shane and I, too. But he was much taller than I was. Him and my brother were both around 6'0" while I was a good six inches shorter. But they were my big brothers and they looked after me. Miles would always be my big brother though he was only a few minutes older than me.

"So. Where are we moving?" I asked. I had bugged them about this since only a little over a month ago when they told me we were leaving.

"Lee! Shh. I can't tell you that." He laughed. They hadn't given me one single detail. Well... they said I might want to bring a swimsuit, but I might not. What kind of hint is that?!

So I just sighed, then lay back in my seat and fell asleep, dreaming only of possibilities.


	2. I Will Surely Break

It was a supposed 3-day drive to where we were going. From Colorado to where? I was so confused. I was so curious!

We stopped in a hotel room again the second night, in northern California. We were only driving further north, now. "Are we going to live near the beach?" I asked excitedly. "Is that why you said I may or may not want a bathing suit? Because the water is cold but I might want to swim anyway?" I asked Miles and Shane animatedly. They were sharing a bed and gave me my own. I smiled at their kindness. We could afford as many rooms as we wanted, I was sure, but we wanted to be together.

"I don't know." Shane replied, cutting off Miles from what he was about to say. But from twin intuition, I knew Miles was going to agree.

"Yay!" I said, staring at Miles face, which turned bright red when he knew he had given it away.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you guys do that! I feel so out of it." He turned the lights off and I snuggled into the surprisingly comfortable bed. I hated hotels but this wasn't that bad. Well... I hated the thought of moving, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad either...

"LEE!" Miles yelled very close to my ear. I groaned and rolled around, smacking him in the head in the process.

"You fucking suck," I told him. "That's the worst wake-up call ever."

He stuck out his tongue at me as I opened one eye, and then pushed my face back into the pillow.

"You know you love me as your alarm clock!" He replied. "Well... better me than Shane." He laughed, and I heard Shane's booming laugh in the background.

I got up and got dressed. It was cold in the room but I didn't mind. I lived in Colorado for Christ's sake. I was used to boarding down snowy slopes! I welcomed the cold to the hot. So did my brothers. I figured that's why we were going north and not south.

"Dress warmly," Shane told us. "The weather for—Well... it's cold where we're going today."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I put on tights with knee high socks underneath. Then I put on high boots and a skirt. I had on a nice, warm long sleeve shirt and put a brown leather jacket with wool on the inside and a matching scarf on with those. I put my gloves in my bag, deciding against wearing them. "Is this warm enough?" I asked, laughing. They looked at me, and Miles actually giggled.

"Will you and please put on some ear muffs, too?" He said. "That would be fabulous."

I burst out into giggles, and Shane laughed. "Did you just say fabulous in a serious sentence?" He asked, and Miles turned a darker colour.

"I am around Lee too much! I swear," he complained and I laughed more, getting into the car. We were once again following Shane.

"Don't worry, Charley," Shane assured me. "We'll be there soon and you won't have to wonder anymore." With that he shut my car door, jumped into his van, and we all drove away.

WELCOME TO OREGON...

WELCOME TO WASHINGTON...

WELCOME TO FORKS...

Forks? What the hell? Where is that? Maybe we're just passing through... Forks, I saw, was a tiny little town. Everyone in 'town' was staring at the moving van, and then would stare at the Lexus following it. I didn't like it. I didn't like being gawked at. There was no way we would move here... right? But Miles was feeling anxious. I could tell. Miles was getting antsy... almost like we were finally here.

Forks? Really?

We pulled into an apartment building that was hidden in trees on a hill. These trees were all wrong. You couldn't see the bark due to moss crawling up them. Everything looked... wet. And cold. Cold I could deal with, and I loved snow... but how did I feel about rain? Could we snowboard here? Probably not. Fuck. Oh well. I would give Forks a shot. At least I didn't have to say goodbye to mountains. At least we didn't move to Florida or somewhere where it was too humid... Yeah. I would give Forks a shot.

Miles laughed at my expression as I took in the apartments. "Welcome home, Sis." He said. And I was excited. I was nervous. I was... home.

We parked the cars and got out. "What do you think, Charley?" Shane asked. Only Miles called me by my nickname, Lee.

I sighed. "It's a little wet... but it's nice. How on earth did you find out about this place?" I asked him.

"Well... You know I love the rain! So when I was looking at different places I looked up a place in the continental US where it rained most. Forks came up. So I thought... might as well. It will be nice to live in a small town for once instead of the main city." He explained. It was true. A small town would be nice. And both of my brothers and I were always happy when it rained. Just... all the time? I shrugged to myself. Well okay then. Be positive.

Shane went to the front office to pick up the key while Miles and I started unloading things from the van. We didn't have much... we would need to go buy living room furniture. The only things we really had were Shane's things. Shane has his armoire and bed from his old apartment. He also had a desk and a love seat as well as a TV. He had tons of game systems but that was about it. Miles and I didn't have anything else but some new clothes. Everything else burned with our house... and with our family.

We weren't just a normal group of kids. We were two seventeen year olds and a twenty-three year old who lost our parents and our 5-year-old brother in a fire that burned down our home. We were also loaded. Our parents were both brain surgeons. They met in college. Their life insurance was over the moon! And when they died we also got willed all of their money, as we didn't have any other relatives. My parents also invested in stock and had bank accounts all over the world for when they would travel. So we were pretty set. But we were humble about it, and tried not to spend a lot of money if we didn't have to. Except for me, of course.

Shane came back and we all went to check out our new home. The apartments looked pretty new from the outside so it shouldn't be bad... I hoped. We walked up a flight of stairs to apartment 2C. Home sweet home.

He opened the door and we went inside. All the walls were tan and the floors were a beautiful wood. The kitchen came with all the electronics already installed, an island, and had nice tiled floors. The cabinets were wood and we had dark marble countertop. It was so nice for being so cheap! I was surprised! I was also surprised to see a set of stairs going down. We had two stories? Cool! I flew down the stairs with surprising grace to find myself in a large bonus room. From that sprouted two bedrooms and a great, full bathroom. Also one of the bedrooms had it's own bathroom. There was a bar off to the side of the bonus room, which a mini fridge and sink. The upstairs had a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room that were all open to each other. There was a master bedroom upstairs which also had it's own bathroom. The bathroom was huge and had two walk-in closets, a shower, and a big jet tub. I guessed Shane would claim this room for himself, and I was jealous. The only room left in the house was a small office-looking space upstairs that I figured they would make the music room.

"It's perfect!" I yelled excitedly. "This place is perfect!"

Shane smiled at me in appreciation. "Thanks, Charley. I'm glad you like it! I thought I messed up or something."

"No way! It's awesome!" Miles said, gladly.

And I was so excited to decorate it! I loved decorating rooms, and this was the perfect challenge for me.

"Yes, Lee. Shane will let you decorate... most everything," he said as he said my scheming expression.

I beamed at him. "He'd better!"

Shane just stared between us. "HOW do you guys DO that!?" He hated it when we answered each other's unsaid questions.

"It's a twin thing," we replied in unison, and we all started laughing.

Shane and Miles unloaded everything into the house while I watched. We really didn't have much.

"We get to go shopping now!" I said as the slid his bed into place. His armoire was already in the corner and I had hung up a few pictures while waiting for them to finish. The moving van was empty and so was the house, we found. We had a lot of rooms to fill up. The office now held a drum set, two acoustic guitars, one electric guitar, and a bass guitar. It also had amps stacked high, a keyboard and two microphones. The music room. How did I know? But I was so busy planning out everything that I didn't realize we were in the moving van, driving around to find a furniture store.

We passed the police station and Shane laughed. "I doubt they really need me," he said. But he'd told me at the hotel he was going to be an officer wherever we were going. He was back in Colorado. "This town is so small. But they said they'd love to have me... and I said I'd love a small town. There was too much crime back home." He sighed. He was on duty the night our house burned down. He was there... he saw it happen. He heard the screams, and it made me sad to know he will be haunted forever.

"Should we stop and ask someone where some furniture is?" I asked, as it seemed we were going out of town. La Push? What the heck is that? But finally! A small furniture store! It didn't look too great or anything, but we weren't looking to spend a lot of money, either. Well... maybe I was.

We parked the moving van and walked into the store. "Hello! I'm Leah. How can I help you?" I brilliant looking girl a bit older than Miles and I asked. She looked about twenty or twenty-one.

Shane stepped in front of me and smiled at her. "We just moved here and we were just needing to fill up our empty house." He said with what he probably thought was a charming smile. And from the look on her face, she did, too... Weird.

Miles and I exchanged looks and walked away as the girl moved a little closer to him with a warm smile. "Okay..." Miles said awkwardly, and then we both just laughed.

"Okay. So I'm seeing a pool table downstairs and maybe some sound proofing foam on the walls in the music room. With cool posters and records on the walls, of course. Orange walls. Or... like... reddish orange! We need couches and an entertainment system... Beds... We need some dressers for you and me, a kitchen table, and food. And maybe some surround sound." I smiled up at him. "Then you can leave the real decorations to me!"

My brother just sighed and shook his head. "This is a mess." He laughed quietly. "And hell yeah to the pool table! And maybe some air hockey or foosball, too?"

I agreed to all three. "Can we get a pinball machine or something for your room? Cause I have perfect things planned out for it!"

My brother rolled his eyes. "Should I be afraid?" He asked.

"Terrified." I replied with an evil smile, and ran off to find the PERFECT kitchen table.

So about 50k and three days later, our little home was fully functioning. And it was sexy! "I should be an interior designer!" I said as we all plopped down on the couch, eating well-deserved popcorn and putting a movie in.

"Thanks for the pinball machine!" Miles said happily.

"Yeah, and thanks for sound-proofing the music room, guys!" Shane said to me, "That was brilliant! I can actually sleep!"

We all laughed. The only thing left to do was paint, and I had tons of gallons ready. We just needed rest, first.

"No problem," I said with a small smile. "What WOULD you guys do without me?" I laughed.

"So tomorrow..." Shane started, and my other brother and I groaned together.

"School."


	3. As I'm Leaving the One I Want to Take

I woke up to the feeling of bouncing and laughed when I realized Shane was jumping on my bed, as well as Miles. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, THE SUN IS UP! THE DEW IS ON THE BUTTERCUPS! WAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY-HEAD AND GET YOUR BOTTOM OUT OF BED!" They screamed in singsong voices.

"It's my first day of work, and your guy's first day of school!" Shane said excitedly. He was like a little kid! He was always excited about everything!

"Stop jumping on my bed, guys!" I whined. "It's brand new and I don't want you to break the wood!"

They did as I said and jumped off my bed. I had the coolest room ever and I did NOT want them to mess it up! They were so dead if they did!

I dressed in the same thing I did the day we arrived here. Gross, I know, but they were clean! So it really wasn't that bad at all. And I thought I looked cute. I dressed my brother in a tight, long-sleeved sweater that was dark blue so it played off his eyes. I also put him in perfect fitting jeans: not too baggy, not too tight. He gave him some white slip-on vans to wear and I had to admit, he looked good. I was a genius! My brother was so sweet looking; I just wanted to hug him. He put on a black leather jacket, and Shane dropped us off at school on his way to work. He would need a new cop car, since all we had was the Lexus now. Then Miles and I could share the car, or Miles could get a new one, just not too expensive, seeing as the Lexus was really mine. I wanted a Jeep Wrangler, and therefore convinced Miles to get one, and then we could share.

We walked into the front office, where two women were sitting, and by the sounds of it, gossiping. "Hello," I said in a calm, charming voice. "I'm Charley and this is my big brother, Miles. We're new here. Our brother, Shane, signed us up for school?"

The woman looked at a stack of papers in front of her. "Oh! Yes! It says it right here. Sorry, I must have forgotten!" She lied gracelessly. It was obvious in this small of a town, any new additions would be known about by everyone.

"Here are your schedules," she said, and handed us papers that were highlighted all over. "The highlighters correspond your classes with the buildings on the map, so you know where you're going." She explained, staring at us, and not even bothering to hide it. Yeah, gawk at us some more, Lady. Great. We thanked her and quickly left.

"Think we're going to be stared at like that all day?" I asked my brother curiously.

"Of course." He replied, and we each set off to our first class.

I walked alone, as my brother's first class was across the school from mine. We had only two of our six classes together. I was getting stared at like crazy, and it was irritating as hell. Hadn't these people heard of manners? No? Well I could teach them a thing or two about it if they liked. No. I was going to behave here.

It was cloudy outside, and the clouds looked slightly threatening, but it had yet to rain today. Thank God! I found my first class easily thanks to the woman highlighting our maps. I actually felt grateful for the gawking woman.

I entered my first class, Trigonometry. The teacher, I didn't catch his name, made me introduce myself. I didn't mind too much. I would have to know these people someday. Besides, I was a great public speaker. I just sat down in my seat and pulled out a sheet of paper, doodling more designs for the rooms in our house. I would redecorate whenever I got bored with them, I'm sure. And I thought the bonus room could use something a little... different, or perhaps just something more. The desks were put together in two and I felt suddenly cold when someone took a seat beside me.

"You're never late, Mr. Hale, so I'll let it slide," I heard the teacher say, "but don't let it happen again." The teacher's voice failed to sound even a tiny bit threatening and I giggled a little. I could tell the boy gave me a strange look, but I didn't look up at him. I was trying to finish my drawing. I was pulled out of my picture when I heard my name called.

"Mrs. Wallis? Charley Wallis?" The teacher was calling my name, but I didn't notice. Then kid next to me bumped me a bit and I looked up.

"Huh?" I said, confused, and realized the entire class was staring at me. "Oh. Yeah?"

The teacher gave me a disapproving look. "I was wondering if since you were new, you'd like to come work this problem out on the board?"

I sighed and stood up, taking my jacket off first. "Sure. That's cool," I stated, and heard laughter but I ignored it. I took the chalk out of his hands. Chalk? I haven't seen a chalkboard since I was in like... first grade!

I worked the problem out in about thirty seconds and set the chalk down, going back to my seat. The teacher gave me an odd look. "How did you figure that out so quickly?" He asked.

I shrugged. "That was easy. I don't know." It wasn't like it was hard or anything. "Guess I'm just good at math," I explained, and then continued to work on the drawing of my room. When class was done I finally looked up to see that the boy sitting next to me was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, staring into his light blue eyes.

He just looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. I figured something really was wrong with him, and while I felt a little worried, I didn't know him enough to help him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Or not..." I got up and walked out of the class and away from the weird boy with golden eyes.

The next class I had was English with my brother. This teacher didn't make us introduce ourselves at all. We sat down next to each other and tried to ignore the stares we were getting from everyone.

"Hi. Welcome to Forks," a shy girl next to my left said. I looked up and she almost reminded me of myself. She had long, dark wavy hair as well and was just as tan as me. But I thought she might have been Hispanic, which I wasn't. She had on glasses but she was really, really pretty.

"Hey. Thanks! I'm Charley and this is my brother Miles. What's your name?" I asked her politely. I didn't want to seem rude, especially on my first day.

"Angela," She answered. "So where did you guys move here from?" We were able to talk because the teacher just wasn't starting class.

"Colorado," I said dreamily, and a sad smile came onto my face. How I missed it already!

A girl to her left stuck her head in the conversation. "Hey! I'm Jessica Stanley!" She said loudly. I feared for my ears, but once again didn't want to seem rude. The Jessica girl was smacking her gum and I shivered at the noise.

"Hello," My brother said quietly and turned his attention to the teacher as she began to teach. From the front of the classroom, a beautiful and tiny girl with short brown hair was staring at us. Would this never end?

Lunch! Finally! No meeting new people or having to introduce ourselves. I filled my canteen with water and sat down at a table with my brother. Neither of us had gotten food, but I wasn't hungry. Everyone was staring at us, still. The people who hadn't had us in their classes must have been getting it out of their systems. I didn't mind attention a whole lot, but this much was annoying. And there was something that creeped me out about getting stared at.

Jessica walked up to my brother and I with a worried look on her face. "You guys can't sit there! This is the Cullen's table." She informed us.

"The Cullens?" I asked. "Is that like a gang or something?" I giggled. "The Cullenators!" I made my hand into the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot Miles, making little "Pow! Pow!" sounds. My brother smiled at my silliness, and put a hand over his shoulder like he'd been shot, feigning pain and a short death.

"Yeah," a light, girly voice behind me said. "We get in street fights and everything!" Cue laughter.

I smiled and turned around. "Sounds exciting!" I laughed and stood up, my brother following suit.

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone sat here," Miles said, and I was almost shocked that he'd talked. He was a shy person. I finally got a chance to look at these "Cullens" and smiled. They were all beautiful! I smiled because they were lucky, and I was happy for them... I'd seen two of them before. One was the girl staring at me in English, and another was the silent boy in Trigonometry... Mr. Hale? So they weren't all Cullens. Unless these people's last names weren't Cullen at all... I don't know.

There were two blondes, a boy and a girl, who looked similar enough to perhaps be twins, because I placed them at around the same age. A big, hefty boy with brown, curly hair stood beside the group while a beautiful, blond girl stood on the other side. The blonde boy has his arm loosely around the girl who was staring at us in English's shoulder. She was giving us a stunning smile. Apart from them was another couple: a boy with bright green eyes and messy hair holding hands with a very pretty girl with a heart-shaped face. All six of them were absolutely beautiful, and I was happy for them. At least four of them seemed to make good couples.

But most of all, more than anything and without any doubt, I could tell that Miles didn't want to be here. I didn't need to see him either, to know that he was mentally begging me to get out of here.

"Okay, we'll go." I said to answer Miles' question, and put my hand on my brother's shoulder to lead him away.

"So you're new?" a new voice asked, one that I hadn't heard yet. It was a guy, and he was big by the sound of it. I figured it was probably the one who looked like Shane: big and buff. I turned back around to face them and my brother nodded.

Another new voice: The girl with the blush. "I transferred here last year," She told us, then laughed at the memory. "Isn't it awful? Everyone stares!"

I sighed and nodded. Kind of like the girl standing next to her? I laughed mentally but was glad they were being nice. "Yeah! It's getting a little annoying, I guess. Well... really annoying... but I'm sure it will get better soon." I said back, trying to be positive. I once again knew Miles was silently begging me to get out of there. I grabbed my canteen off the table. "Yeah, Miles. Stop saying that! We'll go," I said laughing. "Bye guys! See you around, I'm sure!"

I laughed at Miles again. "You don't have to be so shy, Bro. They won't bite."

(AN: HA! Sorry, just gotta laugh at my great joke. I mean. Look at it. It's beautiful.)


	4. Forgive the Urgency, Hurry Up and Wait

"Why do they keep staring over here?" I asked my brother, not feeling self-conscious, but rather feeling... totally creeped out. The group of kids we had just talked to would not stop staring. Neither would anyone else.

"They probably think we're hot," my brother answered jokingly.

I sighed. "But didn't we JUST have a conversation with them about how we all agreed staring was annoying?"

"Yeah. Anyways, that one guy sort of looks like Shane does!" He said, laughing and motioning back behind him to where to others were. "But I think he was bigger!"

"Don't tell Shane that! He'd be pissed," and I smiled. With a look at my canteen, I realized my brother was hungry. I don't know how I knew. I could just tell. "What do you want to eat?" I asked him. "And speaking of that... we need to make a grocery list. Shane won't do it if we don't. So I guess we have to cook... still."

He just looked at me, and then looked up at the ceiling. I knew he didn't appreciate my tone.

"I know! I'm just saying... I don't mind cooking, Miles. You know that's not what I'm saying. I know he tries to take care of us..." I started, and I could tell he didn't like that I only said tries. "And he succeeds! Happy? I mean. I know we can do our part. And yes, Miles, I know he's doing the best he can! Okay! Shit. Stop yelling at me." I laughed, "You're making me feel guilty." I gave him a puppy face and he smirked, shrugging.

"I hate you, Miles Wallis." I told him meanly. "You stop being a brat and maybe we can work this out."

He didn't say anything. He never does. He knows exactly what to do to get his point across to me.

"Okay. Stop being a brat or I won't go get food with you!" I laughed evilly, knowing that would be his downfall. He didn't like to be alone, either.

He sighed, and I knew he was giving in.

"I love you too, Miles Wallis." I told him with a knowing smile, and we stood up together to get him some food.

I put my arm through his as he walked and he bit his lip insecurely, glancing quickly at our locked arms.

"No one is going to think we're dating," I laughed. "If they do, who cares? We know differently." I couldn't care less what others thought. I thought that was one of the few redeeming qualities I possessed.

He smiled at me, and got food. But all he got was caramel and apples. That little anorexic! That made me hungry, just seeing it. It was my favourite!

"Well, if you want some, get some, Lee," He said kindly. I nodded, but didn't get anything, and we walked away. "You are so lazy, Charley Wallis."

I don't know why we did, but we called each other by our full names when we were trying to joke, but be nice at the same time. Or we did it just when we felt like it, I s'pose.

We sat back at the table, and he ate. I watched him, thinking. I don't know what I would do if I lost him or Shane. Mostly him. I loved Shane and the three of us matched up perfectly, but without Miles Wallis I would be truly alone in this world. He was my other half.

He sighed, but kept eating. "I feel the same, Charley. But I'm not going anywhere." He smiled up at me. I couldn't wait until we got home and he would talk again. He never talked around other people because we didn't have to. He was so shy! "I'm not shy." He told me. "I just don't want everyone to know why I'm thinking."

I smiled widely. "You Miles Wallis are the true Man of Mystery. Isn't that Austin Powers or James Bond? Either way. You were born to play that role."

He glanced over my shoulder for less than half a second and I knew someone was approaching us. "Who is it?" I asked, curious, but too lazy to turn around.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Angela, Jessica, and two boys were standing behind me. I didn't mind Angela at all. She seemed like a sweetheart. But I would rather no one else was there. And I knew Miles Wallis felt the same. I could tell he was a bit attracted by Angela, anyway. But if the others came along with Angela, they couldn't be that bad, right?

They other two boys names were Mike and Eric. Mike's parents owned some outdoors place or something. I don't know. I wasn't really listening. I was just watching Miles watch Angela, knowing he was absolutely entranced.

Jessica obviously thought my brother was hot. It was gross to see her staring at him like that, because I knew what thoughts generally went with stares like those. People aren't meat. You don't eat them unless you're a cannibal, or a vampire. So quit staring at him like that! I wanted to gag, or punch her. But I was too busy working on keeping my thoughts calm and nice.

Mike and Eric watched my every move. Which wasn't much seeing as I was too busy staring at my brother and Jessica. No one really said anything at all, other than brief introductions. I needed to get out of here. Now. Before I snapped and said something mean.

My brother put his hand over mine, knowing I needed to be calmed. "Come on, Lee, let's go to class." He said, and we stood up.

"Bye Angela," I said to her, ignoring the others. She smiled at me, and waved at Miles, somehow knowing he wouldn't want to say more. Miles waved back and I felt a victorious glee rolling off of him in waves. I put my arm back through his and we went to finish off our first day at Forks High.

When we got out to the parking lot at the end of the day, we saw Shane leaning against... a Jeep Wrangler! I whooped and ran to the car and pounced on Shane who once again picked me up over his shoulder. "SHANE! PUT ME DOWN!"

If we hadn't been receiving enough weird looks yet, we sure were now. Oh, well!

"SHAAAANNNNE!" I whined loudly, and he just held me there, and began casually talking to Miles. "SHANE I HAVE A SKIRT ON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

At that realization, Shane immediately put me down and apologized, blushing. "I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

I sighed and laughed. "It's okay. It's kind of long. But it's not THAT long. I just want to be safe." I told him, and looked around to see we were still getting some hysterical looks. We weren't weird people. We were just doing what we wanted. We were having fun. Why did people have to stare? "So who is the Jeep for?!" I asked excitedly, changing the subject to something less embarrassing.

"Well, I got it used," he started, "So it's not too great. But it's worth it, I think. And I don't know. I figured you guys could just swap out whenever you wanted."

"I call it first!" I said to Miles before he even had the chance to speak. I knew he didn't really mind. He liked sleeker cars anyway, like the Lexus. "Have I ever told you that you are the best big brother ever?" I asked Shane, sucking up a whole bunch.

Shane smile faded, and then came back in full force after a minute or two. "Thanks, sis. I love you guys," he said, and gave us noogies.

"There you go, messing up my hair! And Miles! His took time this morning for me to do!" I said, glaring at Shane and attempting to fix Miles hair up quickly.

He swatted my hand away. "Lee! Stop it! You're embarrassing me." But he was just joking. I know he didn't really mind. And then I heard a voice that was somewhat familiar to me now. It was the light, girly voice.

"Do you dress up your brothers, too?!" The smallest girl from lunch said excitedly. All the others were right behind her. Apparently they were parked right next to us.

I laughed. And turned. "They aren't going to dress themselves!" I told her happily. "But it's okay, they don't mind."

And both my big brothers, loyal as they are, shrugged in agreement.

She gaped at them, and turned to me again. "I wish I was so lucky! I have to fight everyone to get what I want! You should see it! It's crazy!" She said, giving me an awestruck look.

I smiled at her. "I lucked out with these two. I'm Charley, by the way. And these are my brothers Miles and Shane." I gestured to each one accordingly, and Shane bowed playfully, causing me to laugh.

The small girl waved lightly. "I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my older brother Emmett Cullen. This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and this is his twin Rosalie Hale. And this is Bella Swan. She's dating Edward Mason." She also gestured accordingly. The blond ones WERE twins, the girl blushing like crazy was Bella, and the handsome one was Emmett. Got it. I think.

"So you guys are pretty much paired off?" I laughed. "Nice job." I commented on their apparent skills. They all looked as though they were very much in love with one another, too. I was kind of jealous.

"Yeah, it's great!" Bella said happily.

Shane's voice echoed from behind me. "Swan? As in, chief Swan's daughter?" Chief Swan? Ah, probably his boss.

Bella blushed a deep maroon colour. "Yes, Charlie is my dad."

I turned to see Shane nodding, his hair flopping up and down with his head. "I work at the police station now. Just curious."

Miles shifted uncomfortably next to me. "Well, guess we better get going." I said. "It was nice to officially meet all of you."

We hopped in the Jeep and Shane drove us back to the apartment, away from the Cullens and the Hales, Edward Mason and Bella Swan, and away from the school. As we drove away, I realized that no one could keep his or her eyes off of us. Boy, that was going to get annoying. But it's okay, because I couldn't keep my eyes off Emmett.

We got home and Shane asked us how school was while we ate a quick lunch; lo mien I had made the night before.

"Well, I don't think Miles talked more than twice." I laughed, poking him with my chopstick.

He made a face.

"Yeah, I don't care. I hope the sauce got all over you!" I laughed and he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Shane looked between the two of us. "I know I was never around when Mom and Dad were alive, and I know that even over these last two months I haven't been around much. But how do you guys do that with each other? Like, I should be able to catch at least some of your conversations but I don't because it seems like you have them in your head!"

I sighed. "We don't understand either. We just KNOW. It's hard to explain."

"Well..." Shane started. "How did you know that he was afraid of you getting sauce on him?"

I laughed. I thought that was obvious? "That chopstick has soy sauce all over it and I poked him with it. He made a face. What else could it be?"

Shane thought about that for a moment. "He could not want to be poked."

"She knows I would care more about the sauce then being poked. It's just... we know each other too well." Miles tried to explain and I gestured toward him.

"Exactly!" I nodded in approval.

Shane just rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys," he laughed. "I vote it's time to paint now."

And so we painted. We painted gold, burnt orange, a nice yellow, a bright green, pale blue, black, white, bright red, and even navy blue. We painted until we had enough paint in our hair that we'd have to take seven showers just to get it out. And we had more fun than anyone else was having in the whole world. I appreciated my brother more than anything. And I loved them more than anything. Nothing could ever beat this.

If only my parents and little brother had been able to join us. THAT could beat this.


	5. My Heart Has Started to Separate

I think that by my third week of school, it was obvious to everyone there that I was not, in fact, a morning person. Jasper and I hadn't talked once, because all I did from the time I walked into that class until the time I walked out was draw. Trigonometry was quite possibly the most boring class ever. I already knew how to do this all. I wished we could do better with our lives than have to learn Trig.

I walked into the class on Wednesday absolutely moody and in dire need of caffeine. Jasper gave a small nod of acknowledgment and I gave him one back. He never talked much so I usually just ignored him. Today, of all the songs in the world, I had Disturbia stuck in my head. It was a song we had danced to at my old Dancer's school in Colorado. "Bum bum bee dum. Bum bum bee dum dum." I hummed to myself a few times. "Nothing heard, nothing said." I mumbled. "Feels like I'm going insane. It's too close for comfort. We're in the city of wonder." I skipped around the lyrics. "It's like the darkness is the light. Trying to maintain, but I'm struggling. So if you must falter be wise. I feel like a monster."

"Is that... Disturbia?" Jasper asked. I was shocked, because, as I said before, he didn't really talk. I look up over my paper to him.

"Uh. Yeah." I said, then continued to draw. I was drawing again. More plans for the house, just some weirder odds and ends. The song 'Disturbia' inspired me. It was supposed to be weird and misunderstood, but I loved it and it made me happy.

He chuckled. "The girls play that song all the time. We spend our time at Edwards," he explained. "We've had some many dance parties. You can't imagine."

He said so many words at once! I was happy that he was finally warming up to me.

"You don't like this class, do you?" He questioned. "You think it's boring?"

I shrugged. "It's too easy. But I don't hate it. I like math, so I'll deal with it. But I just don't like school. I like being at home. There I can really be myself."

I finished a different drawing before the end of class, and gave it as a present to Jasper.

"I made you something," I said, slipping it onto his desk and walking out of the class. It was a quick sketch of him, looking intensely at his paper. He was so focused; I just had to draw it. He laughed and thanked me, telling me it was very good. I had put calligraphic letters at the top, spelling out his name.

Alice came up to Miles and I in English. "Hey, guys!" She said happily. That was one good thing about her. She was always so happy and sweet to us.

"Hey, Alice! Jasper and me talked about you for a second in Trig today. Apparently, we both have a love for Disturbia. Dance parties were briefly mentioned." I told her and laughed. She leaned in, becoming all-too interested. "Just ask," I urged her. I sensed she was dying to ask us something.

"It's nothing." She said nonchalantly, and I knew Miles didn't believe her either.

I stared at her for a second. "Really?" I said sarcastically, in disbelief.

The teacher walked in and told Alice to sit in her seat. "I'll see you at lunch, then," she said curtly, and walked away looking disturbed.

Miles passed me a note.

_**I don't understand. What did you do?**_

_I didn't do anything. I just... drew Jasper a picture. And Alice doesn't seem the jealous type._

_**Oh yeah? Lee, don't try to steal that innocent, sweet girl's boyfriend!**_

I laughed as I read the note, and he joined in briefly.

_There is no way! You know you are my only man._

His eyes didn't bulge out at me. I knew they wouldn't. Instead, he just shook his head.

_**That's so awkward, Charley Wallis.**_

I shot him a big smile.

Then again, I don't want to steal you away from Angela! You so have the hots for her.

He just shrugged, not embarrassed in the least, and we went back to paying attention to the teacher. English was my worst subject and I had to pay the most attention there.

Lunch again! Yay. I once again found myself wishing I was home, just my brothers and I. Or wishing Mom and Dad would come back, too.

Aside from Charley and Miles Wallis' was another conversation.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked. He had only had a few encounters with the twins, but he found them both charming and endearing.

"Surprising," Rosalie started, "yes!" She laughed and Emmett patted her on the back.

"Me too," he agreed. "She's an excellent drawer." He liked the mysterious twins.

Alice nodded. "You don't think she has a crush on Jazz, do you?" The small girl giggled, "Because I don't know what I'd have to do about that."

"No way," Jasper exclaimed, then nuzzled his head in between Alice's chin and shoulder. "Besides, Love, you know you're my one and only." (Ugh.)

This particular group of kids had ordinarily never cared about anyone other than each other, and ORDINARILY, they kept to themselves. So why couldn't they keep from staring at the twins who always say alone? What was their draw?

"Would it be okay if we asked them to hang out with us?" Bella asked quietly. "They seem so nice, and they are always alone... It's kind of sad."

"Sure, sure!" Jasper said happily.

"Go ask them to join us, please." Alice said. "I think she's a bit ticked at me from earlier, or I would."

They watched Bella get the twins.

"Wanna come eat with us?" Bella came up and offered, and we accepted. Could I possibly sit next to Emmett? No, I wasn't that lucky. Was I? Look at him. He's great!

We trailed behind her and Alice ran up to us, shoving her hand through my arm, not able to contain her happiness.

We sat down with them, and I looked around the table. The atmosphere was awkward and unstable.

"Hey Kids," Emmett greeted after a long silence, causing everyone to freeze, then break out in laughter.

Emmett laughed so hard the entire table shook. Rosalie was staring off into space, and Edward was watching his girlfriend protectively. Bella smiled at me in amusement, and Jasper looked nervous. Alice just looked at me happily, and then looked at my brother.

"So, how are you guys liking Forks?" Alice said, and I was glad they were keeping it not awkward. I mean... awkward was the worst kind of sin.

"Yeah..." I said, almost sarcastically. "It's... wet. I'll give you guys props for making it through so long."

Everyone laughed in agreement, and Rosalie thanked me for the props, "brushing her shoulder off" jokingly while Emmett cleaned off his fingernails on his shirt. They were probably the six most adorable people I'd ever met.

"So why don't you guys ever sit with anyone else at lunch? I've heard Jessica complaining... loudly... about you not sitting with them." Alice said with a giggle, and turned to look at Jessica's table. Great. The boys and her were absolutely glaring in our direction.

My brother and I exchanged looks and blushed, and I shook my head. "We just... don't... like sitting with her and her friends." Miles explained, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

He was trying not to say: Those people (other than Angela) are annoying as hell and we can't handle them.

"Except Angela!" I said happily. "Other than... you, Alice, she's the nicest girl we've met. No offence Bella and Rosalie!" Feeling terribly bitchy, I corrected myself quickly.

Rose smiled in understanding, tilting her head to the side to glance at Bella, who was shaking her head with laughter playing on her lips. "Are you kidding? Angela is the nicest person ever! I get it. We all do."

Alice looked up at me curiously, a speculative look in her eye when she asked me in a low voice, "Charley, how opposed are you to shopping?"

Jasper and Edward groaned while Bella looked at me sympathetically. Emmett laughed and put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "No, Alice. There will be no torture of this gorgeous girl. Not yet, anyway." He smiled at me, his delicious dimples showing, and winked. "I got your back, Lee."

I froze, and went on mental lockdown. Did the sexiest man on Earth just call me gorgeous? Did he WINK at ME!? And then he called me Lee. He had MY back! I think I was hyperventilating. I must've been. Right? Whoa. His smile. I stared into his eyes and smiled at him as soon as possible. I felt like an idiot, and Miles grabbed my hand under the table. I looked at Miles and he smiled at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked after I composed myself. "I'm up for a little shopping. Miles and I hardly have any clothes since..." I trailed off, thinking about what major event in our lives caused us to lose all our clothes, to lose our family.

"Since we moved here." Miles finished quickly and squeezed my hand tighter, having not let go quite yet. "We didn't have room to take most of our clothes with us." He lies easily, and I wished I could be like him. I knew neither of us would ever be the same, but at least he tried. Miles knew there was a life ahead of this tragic mess. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He was in a healthier place than I was. Because I, on the other hand, was stuck. Not only could I not see the light at the end of the tunnel, but also I couldn't see the beginning or the end. I didn't know what direction would lead out. So, instead, I stayed still in the darkness. I knew better than to move from the security I felt in the tunnel. There, at lease, I knew how I would feel. I knew what every day would be like. Well, I knew what everyday would be like back home. But here? Here, it was a totally different experience. It was totally foreign.

"So? How about we go to the Mall of America?" She asked excitedly, and I wasn't sure whether or not to be afraid. Apparently Forks didn't offer what she needed, but the Mall of America?

"Uhhh..." I stared at her wearily. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Her expression faltered slightly, almost as if disappointed. I looked over to my brother who shrugged. "Seriously?" I tested the waters, and she immediately looked as though I'd slapped her across the face.

"I would NEVER joke about fashion." She said, absolutely offended.

Jasper laughed, causing me to jump. "No. No she wouldn't."

I kind of felt bad. "Of course not," I said dismissively, and then sighed. "The Mall of America it is."

"Oooh! Yay! And you HAVE to let me give you a makeover! Not that you're not already completely gorgeous as it is. But, then again, a makeover never hurt anyone!" Everyone at the table other than my brother and myself glared at her as if in disagreement. "Okay... so maybe I've been overboard a few times, but I promise I won't with you!"

Rosalie didn't manage to choke back the laugh she'd been holding in, and Alice swatted in her direction. I grabbed the end of my hair self-consciously and played with it. "But, I like my hair..." I said sadly. And didn't want her to come anywhere near it.

"So do I," Emmett murmured, and I knew for a FACT I was not supposed to hear that. My heart skipped like... seven beats.

Alice's face fell, but she quickly recovered. "We'll just give you a nice mani/pedi and buy new make-up then! You CAN'T refuse that!" She said matter-of-factly.

And she was right. I couldn't! I was running out of make-up as it was, and my fingernails were all ripped up from moving things. My feet, on the other hand, were perfectly fine without her help. "Sure, sure," I agreed after a minute of thinking, and she stood up and pretty much pounced on me.

"You WON'T regret it!" She said dreamily and walked away, signalling lunch was over.

I groaned. WHAT had I gotten myself into? "I think I already do," I murmured to Miles who smiled at me, and I got a booming, beautiful laugh from Emmett behind me.

"I'll go. We all will," Emmett promised, throwing his arm over my shoulders lazily. "Don't you worry about a thing, I'll take care of you." He winked again and was gone.


	6. Oh, Be My Baby

BY THE WAY: I know I haven't mentioned this yet, but it IS kind of obvious. I am not Stephanie Meyer, and am not anywhere close to her writing -ingeniously-self. I don't know if that makes sense or not... Anyway. I don't own Twilight. Plain and simple. Cool.

"Sexiest man alive, Miles!" I went on and on. "OH MY GOD, SEXIEST MAN ALIVE."

He rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel to the Lexus tighter. I hadn't shut up about Emmett all night, and now he wasn't going to let me drive for a week as my punishment.

"Sexy, sexy, sexy." I said dreamily, staring out the window, and smiled.

Miles sighed, "Isn't the "Sexiest Man Alive" supposed to be Johnny Depp or something?" He tried to correct. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Boys happened to be a sore subject for him. He didn't know whether to be happy for me or overprotective.

"Not if a man like Emmett Cullen exists." I said sharply. "And stop being a party ruiner, Miles Wallis."

"Then stop going on about him." He said, pulling into the school's parking lot, and smacked the back of my head lightly.

"Ass." I stuck my tongue out at him, looking back out the window, and then squealed. "Ah! There he is!" I started bouncing up and down and they stared at our car driving up. Good thing they couldn't see me through the tinted windows. Well... I severely hoped they couldn't.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, but I knew he wasn't really that mad at me. Just frustrated. He shot me with gun he made out of his hand, and then shot himself.

"Okay, okay." I gave in, and got out of the car. We walked up to the school together. "So, Miles. I sincerely want to hear about Angela."

He turned bright red, and looked away. "What about her?" He asked, trying to sound confused.

I scoffed. "Insulting!" I replied. "As if I don't KNOW. You love her." I said matter-of-factly, and he whipped around to look at me.

"Love is a strong word, Lee. I just think she's... beautiful... intelligent... sweet... perfect..." He dazed off, and I had to fight saying "Aww," because I KNEW he'd kill me, and probably never speak to me again.

I sighed and looped my arm through his. "Just ask her to dinner tonight. There's no way she could refuse you. The way I raised you and dress you, no girl could."

He chuckled. "Oh, so YOU raised ME now? I think I raised YOU." We stopped just outside my classroom.

"I'll save this debate for English," I told him, let him kiss me on the top of the head, and turned into class, thinking of the reasons I could refute, and use. It was a good morning and I had a big smile on my face.

I sat down and Jasper smiled at me. Trig, as always, left much fun to be desired but Jasper and I were playing tic-tac-toe so it wasn't so bad. With a few minutes left in class, he finally spoke. "I think my girlfriend plans to torture you," he said quietly, and then shook his head.

"I think I'm a big girl." I told him jokingly.

"I think you don't know what you're in for," he smiled playfully, and raised his eyebrows.

"I think you underestimate me."

"I think you underestimate Alice."

"I think you underestimate Emmett's ability to have my back."

"I think you are falling for Emmett."

"I think you're right." I blurted out, and then immediately turned the brightest red humanly possible. I got up out of my seat just as the bell rang and I barely heard Jasper say, "I TOLD him so!" as I raced out of the classroom.

'How was that even possible? Do I really like Emmett? I mean. Hello, look at him. He's gorgeous. But I don't know him that well or anything. But those eyes... are delicious. And Jasper told him so? He told Emmett! So what were they saying about me to bring that up? Maybe Alice was talking about me... Yeah. I'm sure that's all it was... right? Oh GOD there he is!'... Even my thoughts weren't coherent. I needed to slow down. I turned away from him and the rest of them, hoping to God that they didn't see me.

"Charley!" I heard a diminutive voice call out. Damn Alice! Damn her to the depths of hell! I put on a fake smile, which probably looked more like a grimace (I'd never been more nervous in my life) and turned to face them all. Great. Jasper had caught up with them. He winked at me, and I turned an even darker shade of blood red. I fell into step with them, walking to class.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, tugging on my hair, which was in a low ponytail behind my right ear. I had on a right black v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath and boy's jeans, so they were a little baggy. I also had on my black corduroy Tom's and a chunky black bracelet. (My favourite outfit of all time!)

"Hey, Charley. Long time no see," Jasper said casually with a hint of mischief in his eye. I wanted to smack him where he stood. If he said ANYTHING to them... I simply glared at him.

Alice looked between us with a smirk. I guess he'd told at least her, because the others looked clueless. "Lee, Miles invited us all to come over after school. I just wanted to check if that was okay with you?" Her smirk only grew. Bitch.

"Sure, sure," I said quickly, happy for a subject change. "What time? Just directly after school?"

"Yeah," Emmett agreed slinging his arm over my shoulders, the weight almost causing me to collapse. "And that way we'll all have more time together."

I cringed. The house was still a mess. "Okay... Well... I'll cook if you guys want to eat with us?"

"Sounds good," Edward agreed quietly. I felt as if... he knew that something was terribly wrong with me. He probably guessed that Jasper and Alice's smirks meant something no so good for me.

Bella placed a warm hand on my arm. "I'll help if you'd like," she offered.

I smiled and nodded. "I might just order pizza, though, if you guys don't mind. It's cheaper than making a full meal for so many people." I explained, and felt bad when Bella's face fell just a little. "Just because... I know you guys won't like what I make..." I tried to cover but it didn't work. She still looked disappointed and I sounded like an ass.

"Well, here's our stop!" Alice dragged me into our classroom without much notice. "Girl, if there's any time for a makeover it's now! We're going to make my brother want you more than he already does!" She was so excited, and I immediately felt confused.

I took my seat next to Miles and she followed me there, sitting on my desk before class started. "Oh, be serious, Charley! He so loves you." She informed me, and my mouth fell wide. Then she walked to her desk, and I shot the biggest smile ever at Miles, who was shooting me the same look. I guessed Angela would be joining us that night.

The bell rang and the class fell silent.

We were walking to lunch and I was calming my nerves by play fighting with my twin. "Miles Wallis. I ABSOLUTELY raised you! Who cooks? Who cleans? Who does the laundry? Who scared away the big, mean kids?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I believe that last one was me. And who mowed the yard? And fixed up the house? And always cleaned up YOUR cuts and bruises and scrapes?" He challenged. As if that were really a challenge.

"Mowing and fixing makes you a man, not a father. And I cleaned up my own cuts, thanks, because blood makes you squeamish." We joined the others, but not their conversation. They began listening to ours instead as theirs died out. "I did all the motherly things. And who really raises the children? That's right. The mom. So, I win. I did, in fact, raise YOU." With that I flicked his forehead.

"Wouldn't your parents raise you?" Rosalie asked jokingly, not realising how close to home she was hitting.

Miles grabbed my hand, but it was on the table, so everyone else saw the gesture. Still, he knew it had to be done. If Miles Wallis didn't grab my hand I probably would start crying, then just fallen over and died. It had nearly happened and I had to be rushed to the hospital. Turns out you can die from sadness.

I looked at him and shot him a small smile. Not to show him I was okay. He knew I wasn't. I smiled at him to show him that I was ready to pretend I was okay. To show him I was ready to lie, and that I didn't want the truth told. Not yet.

"Yeah, I guess. They were never around much," He replied shortly, and released my hand. THAT discussion was effectively over.

We spent the rest of lunch speaking only of light topics, including what we were going to do for the remainder of the day. Emmett kept shooting me concerned looks, as well as everyone else, I think. I only noticed my own person God sitting to my right, though. He, too, took one of my hands underneath the table, and squeezed lightly before dropping it. I almost cried I was so happy, and laughed a little more than hysterically at a not-so-funny joke Bella had told. I was on cloud nine, in my own personal hell away from home.

We all arrived at our place shortly after school was let out. It was kind of fun to have Alice critique my decorating job. She seemed to be a big fan of EVERYTHING, especially my room, which was a little piece of Colorado in Forks. I couldn't let go, and I wouldn't. Not until I was in a healthier place.

We all sat in the bonus room in a big circle. Some were on sofas and I was on the floor with Jasper and Alice.

"My mother, Esme, is big into Interior Decorating, too," Edward told me. "It's what she does sometimes. Other than that, she's really a stay at home mother."

I nodded in understanding. I wish I were rich enough to do that. "I'm going to be a graphic designer, I think," I told them.

"I'm going to design clothes! I'll have my own line and everything!" Alice said excitedly, and I completely believed her. I had taken to noticing that she was VERY into fashion.

"You could be a celebrity shopper or whatever they're called," I suggested. "That would be a lot of fun, I think."

She smiled at me. "That would be! Yeah. Jasper wants to be in the military, but he won't because he knows it would kill me. So instead I think he should be a psychiatrist! He can always make people feel better."

Miles gave me a look, which I ignored. He keeps insisting that I should go to a psychiatrist, but I rejected that suggestion immediately.

"Yeah, I do seem to have a knack for that," Jasper said, but I could tell he would rather have gone off to war. What did he have to prove?

"I think be a photographer would be fun," Angela offered and everyone agreed. That would be SO much fun. "Maybe a fashion photographer?"

"I want to be a mechanic," Rosalie said, and my jaw dropped. Her? She could be a MODEL! Well... to each their own. I snapped my mouth shut and laughed just a little.

"You good with cars?"

"The best," Emmett answered for her, reminding me that he was there. But something was off. He sounded almost... grudging. Maybe he was mad because she was better than him?

"And what about you, Emmett?" Miles asked for me, knowing I didn't want to draw his attention to me. I was incredibly shy when it came to boys.

Emmett shrugged. "Not really sure just yet. What about you?"

Miles sighed, and gave me a hard look before turning back to Emmett. "Maybe a doctor."

I rolled my eyes. Blood made him squeamish. Well... my blood did. Other people's blood didn't. And he was always there to help the sick. I just didn't think... that he could do it. If he didn't save someone... it would drive him crazy. Having it on his hands that people lost their loved ones like we lost ours... Losing anyone. He couldn't handle that. But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't have to say it aloud for him to know what I was thinking. We'd had this discussion before. He rolled his eyes back at me.

"My father is a doctor. Maybe you could be his assistant while you learn," Edward suggested. "He wouldn't mind at all. He loves to help." I thought about how nice of a suggestion that was. These people were the nicest people ever.

"What about you?" I asked Edward, but before he could answer, I heard Alice's voice.

"Edward is going to be a musician. I know it!"

I looked at Edward, who blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "What instruments do you play?" I asked eagerly, and my mind drifted to the music room, which none of them had seen yet.

"Piano, I guess." He said shyly.

"And guitar!" Alice added.

"And he sings," Bella whispered dreamily. "His voice is amazing." She spoke louder.

I thought of another amazing voice, and I was sure that if Emmett did sing, his voice would be the best I'd ever heard. Perhaps it would even be better than just him talking.

Miles smiled at me, "Lee plays piano and sings as well." He stood up and made everyone else follow him. "I want to show you all something. He walked straight into the music room and walked up to a guitar, taking it for himself and I sat down at the piano, knowing quite well what my brother was planning.

"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame  
Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe  
Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"

In the middle of the chorus, Shane came home from work and jumped on the drums in time for the drum part. We didn't have mallets or a violin, so it didn't sound quite right but everyone clapped at the end, and I laughed. Shane and I stood up and we all took a bow simultaneously.

"You guys are all so good," Bella commented, and hugged me. Which was weird, but whatever.

"Thanks, thanks. Now if you children would excuse me," Shane said making his way through the crowd packed in to the small room, "I have to go get ready for my date." He turned back and winked back at my brother and I.

I followed him out of the room. "What?? And just who do you have a date with?" I pestered. How did he even have TIME to find a date? It seemed like he was always... busy... Oh! That little man whore! "AND HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON??"

He laughed at my realization. "Well. It's the girl from the furniture store in La Push. Her name is Leah Clearwater. Remember her?"

"THREE WEEKS!?" I absolutely screeched. "You are the worst brother ever." I was absolutely hurt. Miles always told me about what was going on in his love life. I stalked out of the room.

"Love you too, Charley!" He called after me and I just went back to the Bonus Room where everyone was once again. I saw that they were turning on the X-Box.

"I play winner," I called sourly, stomping over to the couch and sitting in between Miles and Jasper. I knew it would be some shooting game, which was cool by me. Emmett was playing and I wanted to talk to him but knew I couldn't. That put me in an even worse mood.

Miles nudged me and raised his eyebrow.

"Our brother sucks. He's been dating some girl from La Push ever since we got here and he didn't tell me." I answered, glaring at the screen.

Miles laughed and Bella giggled. "I know some people from La Push. What's her name?"

"Leah Clearwater." Even her name sounded under-handed and wrong. I hated my brother for putting me in a bad mood.

Bella gasped. "She's dating again?? Oh, I'm so glad for her! She's been just devastated since Sam broke up with her."

Alice smirked. "Didn't he break up with her to go out with her cousin?"

Bella sighed... "Yes... but... love makes you do crazy things, I guess." As if that made that any better. Poor Leah! I felt bad for calling her name under-handed and wrong. Stupid conscience. Emmett growled, and I assumed it was over the game.

Rosalie spoke up randomly. She was playing the shooting game against Emmett, and I'd forgotten she was there. It was easy to do with so many people running around our apartment. "Speaking of La Push... Bella, you should invite Jake over, if that's alright with the Wallis'?" She sounded a little eager, and we agreed in order to keep the peace. I don't think she would've listened if we'd said no, anyway.

Bella called Jake and invited him over and he was there insanely fast. I guessed he sped worse than I did.

I was playing Call of Duty with Emmett when he knocked on the door, and Rosalie went to answer the door. They were up for there for a long time, too. An INSANELY long time...

Rosalie finally came down the stairs and I paused the game to greet the extremely tall Indian boy trailing behind her. I guess he didn't realize he had lipstick smeared a little off the side of his mouth, and some very noticeable red kisses trailing down his neck. Rosalie's hair was a mess and her lips were more than a little swollen. Ewww. Did they just get it on in my house? I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett, whose jaw was clenched and he was holding his controller tighter than necessary. I touched his hand softly, as we were sitting so close, and it instantly relaxed.

I didn't pull my hand away as our eyes met, and I gave him a concerned look.

"Let's just... shoot some people." He suggested and we turned the game back on without introductions to Jake.

A few minutes later, Rose and Jake left together. As long as they weren't getting it on in MY house, I couldn't have cared less. I couldn't make up my mind to whether or not I really liked Rosalie, and she didn't seem that eager about me, either.

As soon as they left, Alice ran over to Emmett and hugged him. He ignored her and kept playing the game.

"Emmett, that was awful what she just did!" Alice said, and kissed his cheek. Jealousy flared inside me. I wanted to be the one comforting him. I knew that she was his sister, but I was jealous that she could touch him so openly, and I could not. I wanted to be there for him.

"I'm okay," he told her stiffly, but even his voice just... sounded hurt. The jealousy was beaten down by sadness. He must really like Rosalie.

Emmett must have noticed me watching the exchange curiously because he paused the game and looked at me. Alice went and sat back with Jasper, joining in with everyone else's conversation.

My angel and I stared at each other for a few seconds and he sighed. I put my hand over his; trying to be the one he wanted. I fought back my selfishness. This wasn't about me... this was about him. Focus.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't tell me if you don't want to."

He shook his head, and he looked strained. He leaned in closer to me and his smell hit me like a ton of bricks. He smelled like cinnamon and green apples. His smell just made him all the more beautiful to me, and I couldn't help but feel sad that he wasn't mind.

"Charley, you may not know this but up until about two months ago, Rose and I dated. We'd been dating for years, and then she cheated on me with him. It's just hard, ya know? For me to see them together? It's rough. It's just a reminder that I wasn't enough." He closed his eyes and flipped the hand under mine over so that we were holding hands.

I gasped at the touch. The feeling of his hand and mine. It fit perfectly in his.

And something clicked in my head. He had growled earlier when Bella tried to justify Sam leaving Leah for her cousin. She said... "Love makes you do crazy things." Love makes you cheat? I don't think so.

And how could he not think he was enough? I decided that I DIDN'T like Rosalie. How could she cheat on her boyfriend? How could anyone, ever, cheat on Emmett? He was perfect. "Em..." He was so close... I could kiss him if I just leaned a little bit further forward. And I wanted to so badly, but I was afraid he wouldn't like that at all.

He opened his eyes, and put on a breathtaking smile, leaning back and taking his hands away from me. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I don't love her anymore. I can't. But... it still hurts."

I looked down. He DID love her. Ugh. Why did that make me so sad? No. That was not fair to him. This was about him. Not me. Focus. Focus. Really. Focus!

"But you're more than enough. You're everything." I mumbled low so he couldn't hear me. Little did I know, he did. And little did I know, that that's when he fell.

"Pizza's here!" Miles announced, and I got up, oblivious to my angel staring after me lovingly.

Review if you want? I don't really care either way. I write for me, not for you.. :P


	7. I'll Look After You

_**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or A Series of Unfortunate Events (you'll see where I'm going with that, lol):**_

And that's how things were. We would all come over to our apartment after school. We would order pizza, or Chinese. Maybe I would cook, and Bella would help.

But Rose and Jake never came over again. Apparently La Push held more interesting things, like empty houses where the to could... do their own thing. And that was fine by me. I wouldn't have allowed the two of them over together anyway. Not when it made Emmett get THAT look in his eyes.

"I solemnly swear that I will never allow that pain again," I thought, staring at him while he was happily playing video games with Miles. A boy who was absolutely in love with Angela, if I've forgotten to mention.

It had been roughly five weeks since the first time they came over, and since the entire Rose fiasco. Quite possibly the happiest five weeks I'd had in years. I'd never felt so loved in a group of friends before, and the feeling was absolutely invigorating.

It was a Friday, and we were following the routine, at our place. "Let's watch a movie," Angela suggested, quietly, and interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure," Edward said. He didn't talk too much, and stayed with Bella more than I thought was humanly possible. Ugh, love. She didn't talk much either, though. They seemed to have silent conversations through looks, like Alice and Jasper. But also (and not in the same way) like Miles and I.

Alice pulled a movie out of her purse, which was huge. It reminded me of Mary Poppins with all the random things she pulled out of there.

"Can we watch this??" She asked Miles excitedly, shoving the plastic in his face, "It's my favourite!"

I looked at the cover, but didn't recognize the film. _A Series of Unfortunate Events_? Nope. Never heard. Everyone agreed, and they put the movie in. I went to the kitchen and began to pop the popcorn while the movie started. I could hear some happy little song playing as I stood in the kitchen, but didn't listen very intently. I hummed as the popcorn began popping more wildly. I took it out slowly when it was done and put it in a bowl. I grabbed a can of coke for both Emmett and I. I knew he'd complain if I hadn't. I went downstairs and there were three kids getting out of a car in the movie. I looked around and saw that Emmett had saved me a seat by him, and my heart fluttered. Then I realized he probably just wanted to sit next to the popcorn. I frowned and sat where he patted, handing him a coke and turning my attention to the movie. A young boy, girl, and a toddler were walking up to some creepy house... Count Olaf... trying to kill them... Jim Carrey was an awesome actor. Totally funny. I almost died laughing when he was acting like a dinosaur.

Next to me, I saw Angela take control. She took my brother's hand and leaned her head onto his should. AH! Hell yes! I wanted to break into a happy dance right there and was pretty sure that he did, too. Instead, he kissed the top of her head and turned his attention back to the movie. I knew better. I knew that boy was in another world all on his own.

But then something strange happened in the movie. Something I didn't understand. Probably from the beginning, or for the fact that I was hardly paying attention, myself being more focused on Emmett several inches away. Close enough to touch... Anyway, The children (whose lives suck, by the way) started to talk about some fire... there was a mystery to be solved? "What's going on?" I asked Emmett, not fully enjoying the film because I was confused.

"The kids parents died at the beginning of the movie," He muttered, putting his hand on my knee nonchalantly. My heart soared and sank at the same time. I ignored the sinking as much as possible, and realized he probably didn't notice his own hand. Which made my heart sink more. Excellent.

I didn't think about the children's parent's death. I tried to disregard how much that hit home. I started to pay almost too much attention to the movie, distracting myself from any other thoughts. There was a wedding, which was admittedly weird. I was absolutely jealous of Emily Browning: quite possibly the prettiest person ever. Well, no. The people around me were quite possible the most beautiful ever.

My breath hitched at the end of the movie. The children and the obese man drove up to something and the kids were getting out of the car. It replayed the scene where the house burned down, and I absolutely froze. Tears came into my eyes, and there was a dinging sound behind the kids.

I had caught something about a letter earlier in the movie. And here it was. The missing letter.

"At times the world can seem an unfriendly and sinister place, but believe us when we say that there is much more good in it than bad. All you have to do is look hard enough. And what might seem to be a series of unfortunate events may, in fact, be the first steps of a journey... It fills us with pride to know that no matter what happens in this life, that you three will take care of each other, with kindness and bravery and selflessness, as you always have. And remember one thing, my darlings, and never forget it: that no matter where we are, know that as long as you have each other, you have your family. And you are home."

My brother grabbed my hand to calm me down, but it was too late, the damage was done. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I was only seeing the same scene over and over in my head._ "Charley and Miles Wallis to the Office, please," the intercom at school called._

_We had the same class, so we went together, confused. We were both ridiculously tired after going to the concert last night, and staying at our friend Viviana's house. Our parents were in town for a few days, and they were taking care of our little brother for us while we went. It was our eighteenth birthday present. _

_We god up to the office and saw... Shane? He looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, which were dead. He was pale and his eyes were red around the edges. I immediately ran over to him and hugged him._

_Miles was right behind me, cautious. "What's wrong?" He asked, timidly._

_He groaned. "Miles... Lee," I was immediately frozen with concern. He'd never called me Lee in his life. "They're... gone... Fire..."_

_I didn't understand. Actually, I did. But, I had to be wrong. "No," I said vehemently. There was no way. I saw them just last night. I saw all three of them. I picked up my little brother and gave him a piggyback ride through the house. The last thing I did before I left was put the picture he drew me, folded, into my back pocket. I hugged my mother and father goodbye..._

_But Miles didn't understand. "Who's gone?" He looked between the two of us, and neither of us had the heart to tell him. Shane's silence told me what I needed to know. It showed me how right I was. And at that realization, everything went black._

How much had changed. Only three months and one week ago...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by something grabbing my around the shoulders. "Lee, sweetie!" I heard a voice shout fiercely, but it sounded so far away. My face felt cold and wet, but I didn't mind. I don't think I did, anyway. Maybe it bothered me, but how was that possible? I couldn't think of anything else.

A sharp pain in my face brought me back to reality, if only a little bit. I still couldn't see anything else but Shane's miserable face and slumped shoulders. His red eyes...

"Lee, snap out of it," Miles voice was rough in my ear. Demanding.

Emmett was absolutely pissed. "Fuck! Don't you ever fucking hit her!" He yelled, and I was sure, even in the state of things, that Miles rolled his eyes. And I felt bad, I remember, for killing the Angela-high he was riding.

"She's MY sister, and this has happened before. I know how to handle this!" He shouted back.

"Where's the emergency?" I thought to myself sarcastically, "Why is everyone panicking... where's the fire?" And then I broke.

I came out of my haze five days later. I hardly remember locking myself in my room, crying. And still, crying. And for yes, an entire three days, I cried. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I lay there, unable to stop myself. I felt like a whiney brat. I was entirely too embarrassed, and yet, I couldn't help myself. I vaguely remembered all the different people trying to come in and comfort me. (The locks were easy to pick at our apartment.) I remember... someone petting my arm, someone reading me a story, the smell of food. I think I should've been hungry, but I wasn't. In fact, the thought of eating made me nauseous. I kind of remember my brother coming and whispering in my ear that it would all get better, that I just had to let go. But if I couldn't feel anything, what was there to let go of? Mostly I just remember Emmett. I remember him lying next to me, his arm stroking my cheeks, my hair, my sides and arms. I remember him scooping my up in his lap, bringing me to him. Though all the tears, and all the pain, I remember his scent: a faint cinnamon and vanilla. And through all of that, I felt safe.

But after my third day of not talking, not sleeping, and not eating, I was moved from my room to a different place altogether. I was too unaware to realize it, but the beeping should have been a big indicator.

And, so, when I finally began to rise from my haze, I found myself in a hospital.

AN: I think the next one should be out in the next two days, but maybe tonight.. :D Hope you like it! Review if you want.


	8. There Now, Steady Love

I heard the beeps get a little quicker before realizing that it was just a reaction to my stress. I had tubes coming out of my nose and an IV in my hand. Why? Did something happen that I didn't remember? What was going on?

I looked over to see a boy with crazy blond hair sitting in the chair next to me, his head down, but I didn't think he was asleep. Maybe just tired. Still, it confused me. Who was he? Where were Miles and Shane? Where were my parents, and my baby brother? What happened to me?

It all hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped and my heart soared, making the beeps uncomfortably close together. The boy next to me jumped up at the noise, and we locked eyes. I'm sure he saw the shock and pain in my eyes because he immediately grabbed my hand.

"Charley, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright," He said slowly. "I promise. Calm down." For a brief moment, he even stroked my cheek. A stranger stroking my cheek in the hospital would normally have scared me, but this had the opposite effect. This technique actually calmed me.

I felt like I was going to cry, but no tears came. I remembered everything, so I assumed I'd cried all the tears I had in the last few days. "Dead..." I moaned, and pulled my fists up to my face, covering myself from him.

Jasper. The boy now comforting me was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Alice, whose brother was Emmett? More than anything, I remembered Emmett, I remembered cinnamon and vanilla, and the safest feeling I'd had in years.

He grabbed my hands away from my face. "The others will be SO relieved to hear you've come back to us. You've been an emotional void for the past five days. They had to put you in the hospital because you weren't eating or sleeping. They were worried. So the doctors put you on sedatives and have been giving you nutrients through the Iv." He sighed. I was thankful he explained without me having to ask.

I looked up at him. "Does everyone know?" My voice was raspy from not having used it, and from all the crying I assumed. I sounded awful.

He looked at me sceptically. "No, your brothers have made sure of that. We have no idea what happened. We just know that... whatever happened couldn't have been good. I've never seen PTSD in person, but I'm glad you've recovered." He didn't seem very worried about if he was bothering me or not, which I was thankful about. I didn't want people treating me like a baby.

I nodded.

He gave me quite possibly the most intense stare I've ever received in my life. "We've been so worried." He shook his head. "Emmett is a mess. He was with you the first two days. He stayed with you until Shane was forced to kick him out. THAT was a fight." He chuckled at the memory, and I almost regret being able to see the two biggest people I know fight. "Shane banned him from seeing you until you woke up as punishment for fighting him. Emmett is quite literally going insane."

I looked at him, confused. Why would Emmett care so much?

"He hasn't really eaten or talked. Alice said he hasn't been sleeping well. He's quite jumpy. He's terribly scared for you. It's not just this episode that has him scared. It's whatever caused the PTSD." He continued.

So, I had PTSD? Even I didn't know that... but I guess I did fit the symptoms... sort of.

Jasper cleared his throat and looked up at me from under his lashes. Was he trying to charm me? No offence, but he was no Emmett. It wasn't working. "Charley. Please, tell me what happened."

And why would JASPER care so much?

"Miles and you may not realize it, but you're our family. That doesn't happen. Ever. But we love each other no matter what. And we all care about you. So, if you want to talk, you can. If not, then don't. I just want to help."

I paused briefly. It might not help MUCH, but it COULD help. To have someone on the inside, knowing things about me? It would help make me feel more attached. It could quite possibly help us be better friends. And I could never refuse a good friend.

"Five months before my brother and I moved here," I started, "My..." I hesitated, but didn't feel any tears coming. Jasper had the most calming presence.

(A/N: In chapter 4, I think, I goofed and said it had been two months since the fire, but it has really been five since before they moved so six and a half-ish by this point. I'm too lazy to go fix any mistakes. Deal.)

"Miles and I were at a concert and after went to stay the night at a friends. Shane was a cop back home, too, and he was on duty. He got a call... about a house fire. When he got the address..." I sighed and stared at the window for a few minutes to collect my thoughts. Outside the window were a tree and the parking lot. So I was on the first floor... "It was ours. That night, Shane heard the screams of my mom, dad, and little brother. My little brother slept with them some nights that they were home. He was only five... They were..." I choked back tears and vomit. "They were trapped in my parent's room upstairs by a fallen beam from their ceiling."

He gave me a moment to continue collecting myself. Coincidence doesn't even begin to describe that night. Miles and I weren't there to help them get the beam out of the way, or to possibly detect the fire before it got so big. Shane was called to that exact house. My brother happened to be in their room. They happened to be home, for the first time in a month and a half. It was Miles and my birthday, too, if I hadn't mentioned. We were having fun at a concert while they were busy... burning... I shuddered, and was brought back to the reality of Jasper beside me.

"They all died that night. It was Miles and my eighteenth birthday. My brother... he didn't die right away. My parents tried so hard to save him, but all it did was keep him alive longer to suffer. He died in the hospital a few hours later from burns, internal bleeding, and overall exhaustion. And my brother was there for it all. We moved here to get away from the places that reminded of so much of them, but I don't think it has worked. Shane will have to live with those memories everyday for the rest of his life." I shook my head and looked directly in front of me. My voice was raspy and hollow. I sounded exactly how I'd felt before my "episode." I felt sounded dead.

But something was different. I told someone my story. I didn't cry. I didn't feel so empty. It was something Jasper had said... He said we were family, and he'd love us no matter what. They all would. Could they accept our baggage? And then I realized that foreign feeling that I hadn't felt in quite awhile. Hope. I, Charley Wallis, had hope that maybe one-day things could be better. And it was in that moment that I, Charley Wallis, saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jasper looked traumatized, but he didn't say much about it. I was thankful for that. Mostly, he just told me he loved me (not like that) and thanked me for putting my trust in him. We talked about different things, like the weather and what I missed in school.

"I feel weak." I blurted. "Miles is much different than me. He's handled it much better. We both took care of our younger brother like he was our own kid, but it just... I feel weak."

He gasped. "Don't! Everyone handles things differently, Charley. Everyone."

I shook my head slowly, "Shane has been through so much more. And he handles it better than I do. Not as well as Miles, I'll admit... I just wish I could be stronger for them." I confessed.

Jasper actually pursed his freaking lips at me. "They don't want you to change who you are for them. I can guarantee you that."

I nodded slowly, ready for that conversation to be over. "Can I ask you something?" I said slowly, unsurely. I met his eyes for the first time since my story was told.

He nodded, "Anything."

And with that one word, I realized why I was so comfortable with him. Other than his calm attitude, he reminded me exactly of one of my guy friends from Colorado. One of my gay guy friends... But I knew Jasper wasn't gay. Alice must have taught him well, though.

"Why were you here and not Miles or Shane?" That had been bothering me since I woke up... Or rather, since I snapped back to reality.

(A/N: Oh! There goes gravity, Oh! There goes Rabbit. He choked, he's so mad, but he won't give up that easy. No, he won't have it... Lose yourself in the music... La la la...)

He smirked. "Well, we're supposed to be in school, you know? So, for Miles not to miss a whole lot at once, we've taken shifts in watching over you. We're supposed to call the school and let them know as soon as you're awake, so everyone can come. I haven't yet because I figured you weren't ready for everyone yet. It's just my shift. Everyone but Emmett got one. Alice, Angela, Bella, Edward, Miles, and I. Shane couldn't miss work, I guess..."

I sighed, "Thank you so much for not calling before, but you can now. I'm feeling much better." I cleared my throat and he sighed.

"You don't sound any better," he accused, but stood up. "I'll go get you some sprite from the cafeteria and call them while I'm there. I'll be back in a minute or two."

He exited the room, looking like he didn't want to have me alone, and left me to my thoughts. I didn't welcome the emptiness in my chest now that someone wasn't here.

But it wasn't unbearable. I thanked my lucky stars that my brothers had chosen (of all places) Forks, Washington. I found friends who loved me, no matter what. I found family. As I sat there and thought about what the difference was, only one thing came to mind. Well, one person. Emmett Cullen. He was carefree and sweet. He didn't just have good looks (which, of course he did have!) but he was also a genuinely good person. He was there to make people laugh, and to make their days better. I loved him for that.

In a jolt, I remembered what put me in the hospital in the first place. A kid's movie: _A Series of Unfortunate Events. _Over the last few months, I thought that was all my life had been. But I'd found my healthier place, and I could see the silver lining. I thought about that goddamned letter. "No matter where we are, know that as long as you have each other, you have your family. And you are home."

I had a family here. I had a family, and I was home. That made the light at the end of the tunnel shine all the brighter.

I was brought out of my reverie by a squeal, followed by the sweetest voice in the world's relieved words. "Lee, you're okay!"

"Yeah, Emmett," I answered, taking in the large group of teenagers now standing in front of me. "Yeah, I am." And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I meant it.


	9. So Few Come And Don't Go

((Hey! Thanks for your boss reviews, guys! I don't NEED them, but they make me happy! And honestly, they make me feel bad for not writing, haha))

Miles smiled serenely at me as he heard the truth of my words. It had been too long since they were true.

I was absolutely tackled by just about... oh right. Everyone. I didn't really like being touched (As I, the author, do not either.) but I didn't mind so much because I knew everyone was too excited.

As soon as I could breathe again, (everyone had stepped away because the beeping machine was going haywire) Miles kicked everyone out for 'three minutes tops, guys.'

I was nervous, because I didn't want this conversation to ruin my natural high. Then again, the high was probably medicinally induced... Still.

"I'm staying," Jasper demanded, and sat down beside my bed. Miles glared at him, and then switched his glance to me.

I nodded. "Jasper's staying." I told him. "He's family now."

Miles just stared at me, and I heard the door click behind him signalling everyone's disappearance. He continued to stare at me some more, making me uncomfortable; I shifted in the bed, wringing my hands (which hurt because of the IV). I lay back all the way and stretched out, waiting for the conversation to ensue. But he didn't say a word, so I began.

"What are you confused about, Miles Wallis?" I asked, and Miles crumpled in the chair across from Jasper, crying so loudly the bed shook.

I gasped. What? Why was he crying? Even my twin intuition didn't prepare me for this...

Miles grabbed my hand, and then took his head off of my bed. "I was so scared. I haven't slept in five days." I sighed and nodded. That much I knew. He looked too tired. "I love you so much, ya know? It hurts to see you so... weak."

Ouch. That was a low blow... I tried to be a stronger person. Didn't he see that? I guess not. Not that I blamed him. It was my weakness that was killing us both. (Metaphorically speaking.)

"I'm so sorry, Miles." I told him, but I was done crying and I sounded almost cruel. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I'm not stronger. I'm sorry you've lost sleep over me." I softened my voice at the end, trying not to sound hurt anymore.

He looked up at me, shocked. "No. Don't you apologize," he demanded roughly, and we stared at each other for a good fifteen seconds before the two of us began cracking up.

"Could you be more cliché?" I teased him through laughs. Jasper chuckled along with us, relieved for the moment of goofiness, I think.

Then, the door burst open and Alice walked in. "It's been long enough!" She announced, sitting on Jasper's lap. Everyone else walked in behind her, talking loudly to one another.

"Carlisle, my father, said you can leave when you're ready," Edward told me and I nodded to him graciously.

I was ready to go home. Then I realized...

No matter where I was with this group of people... I was with my family, and I was home.

And the next few weeks, again, rocked. I had been spending all of my time with Alice and Jasper. Sometimes Emmett would come along, but not too much. Mostly he just stayed home, Alice told me. It was shocking to me how much she kept me updated about him. Then she told me, she knew how I felt about him. She explained that it was obvious to everyone but him. And I was grateful for her everyday.

But I always felt guilty for interrupting their alone time, even though they made me feel accepted. They told me they had tons of other time for each other, and I could not refuse their generosity. Especially when we always had so much fun together.

But today we were with everyone at Edward's house. I was lying on his couch with Emmett at my feet. He was actually outside of his house today. Everyone else was on the floor with the exception of Edward and Bella who were in a love seat. Alice, Jasper, and I had come here today because I was feeling sick and I needed to see Carlisle. Miles and Angela were here as well, because Miles was worried about me and wanted to know what was wrong, too. He was too overprotective. I swear. But I knew he also enjoyed everyone's company, so I didn't mention it.

It turns out, Dr. Mason had said, that I had walking pneumonia. I wasn't as surprised as everyone else was. I had had this before, and I was sure to have it again.

(A/N: I have walking pneumonia again right now, so I'm using my story to vent. I've had it three times in the last year! In late April, early December, and now early-ish-February. Five days of school missed with each time. That's fifteen days of school missed, and fifteen days of make-up work. Screw my life!)

Everyone, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice especially, had a mini freak out when they found out. They wanted to put me back in the hospital, but Dr. Mason had assured them that it wasn't necessary. He just said to make sure to give me medicine in regular intervals and to make sure I was taking in as much liquid as possible before he dashed out the door back to work.

The doctor had left work for me, and I was touched.

So, mostly I slept, while everyone else played games and watched movies, but Emmett never moved from his spot under my legs. Maybe he didn't want to disturb me...

We were all given permission to stay the night here together, and I think part of the reason Miles and I were was that Shane wanted to have Leah over, if you know what I mean. Him and Leah were going strong, and I had finally met her. Well, I'd met her before, but this time I actually talked to her. She was... different to say the least. She was really nice, but always seemed to have a bitter outtake on everything. Just like Shane.

Anyways, I was asleep most of the time, and would wake up through random times during the night to see that my friends were still awake. They didn't sleep at all that night, but they napped the next day along with me. They had put blankets all over the living room floor, and we all slept next to each other. It was nice to have this closeness with this many people.

Alice woke me up at 4 PM on Saturday, the second night of our sleepover, shoving the liquid codeine and Zpak pills down my throat. I felt horrible. My nose was running 80 miles a minute. My voice was completely gone by this point and my throat was burning with every swallow. My head was pounding and I couldn't breathe. I continued coughing over and over until I would gag. I also felt ugly, but didn't care so much about that. These people, my family, weren't so superficial to where they would mind. If they did mind, they didn't say anything to me about it. My eyes were tearing up from all the gagging, and everyone was watching me cautiously.

"I'm about to drag you straight to the hospital," Bella told me harshly, and I tried my best to hold back my coughs, unsuccessfully. It only made me gag more and the scratching on the back of my throat was almost more than I could handle. Alice stuck a thermometer under my tongue and I waited as patiently as possible.

She took the thermometer out and clicked her tongue. "A 102.7," She informed everyone else and I flopped back down from my sitting up stance.

I rolled my eyes. "I've had worse, and I didn't go to the hospital." I tried to tell them, but my voice croaked so badly only Miles could understand. He nodded fairly. "And I'm in a doctor's house. That's got to count for something." I reasoned.

He sighed. "She has a point," he agreed loudly.

Everyone else looked at him confused, and he recapped my argument.

"She didn't have as stubborn of friends as us before," Emmett said lightly, rubbing my knee, and I sighed.

I stared into his eyes, trying to convey that I just wanted to be here. I wanted to be with him, not in the hospital with an oxygen mask on.

"Well," Edward said, finality written in his voice, "If you won't go to the hospital, the hospital is coming to you." He chuckled victoriously, and got on his phone. He began talking to his father on the phone, and I ignored the conversation, looking around the room for the first time.

For being such good friends with these people, I had never been to their houses. It made me curious as to what else I didn't know about them, and that was a lot. I knew their personalities ridiculously well, but I knew nothing about their pasts, or what they had planned for the future. I knew nothing of their experiences, or ambitions. I knew not their talents or preferences. I realized I didn't know as much about them as I'd originally thought. I knew Bella liked plain chips on her turkey and cheese sandwiches. I knew Jasper liked horror films, because he would take any chance given to cuddle with Alice. I knew Alice liked shopping, and had a particular flair for fashion. Her favourite stores were located in France, and she flew there to shop at any given chance. Edward was the quiet type, just as Bella was. He loved music, mostly classical, and loved Bella more than I've ever seen love before. I knew Miles inside out, but didn't know too much about his girlfriend. She was shy, but probably the nicest person I'd ever met. She was just pure good. Never rough, never cruel. Pure through and through.

Then there was Emmett. I was never alone with him. Ever. I think he did that on purpose. He didn't want to hurt me. That much I could tell. And as much as I hated him to view me as weak and breakable, I understood why he did so. I was a mess from day one of meeting him. He'd seen my crazy emotional breakdowns, and was here now through my pneumonia. He had seen the worst sides of me, and I could totally understand why, then, he thought the worst of me.

And yet, something had changed. My feelings for him had changed. Before my breakdown, him touching my knee would have driven me crazy, and made me forget everything else. I lusted after him. But what had changed was our emotional connection. We were closer now. He had been my saviour, soldiering on through my internal battle with me. And what was once lust, I knew, was now love. I loved Emmett Cullen.

Knowing that he avoided me, to not hurt me, was hurting me even more. It caused me physical pain to be away from him now. He was perfect. He was beautiful, kind, and generous. He was funny and truly cared about me. But then I though about it, and what did I really know about him? Not enough. I knew that Alice was his sister. I knew he was the kind of person who would help you up if you fell. I knew I loved him. But could I really? Could I really love someone so strange and foreign to me? That's what he was. A stranger. But, yes. Yes I could love him, because I did. And as I came back to reality, I found myself staring at him, and he was staring back. He looked confused, concerned, and most of all, he looked beautiful.

I almost said it then, on accident. I almost said those three words. I sighed, and turned my attention back to Miles. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Like Edward said, if you aren't going to the hospital, we're bringing it to you."

And that, they did. They most certainly did. Because a half of an hour later, to my embarrassment, Doctor Carlisle Mason brought in hospital equipment. I caught a glimpse of an IV bag and an oxygen mask before I fell back on the couch, wishing death would take me naturally before I died of humiliation.


End file.
